The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to semiconductor device communication and methods thereof.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional semiconductor device 10 having a NAND flash memory according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor device 10 includes a controller 12 and a NAND flash memory 14. The controller 12 may input and output data to/from the NAND flash memory 14 through a data line 11. Semiconductor devices 10 having the NAND flash memory 14 may be widely used in smart cards and memory cards.
A conventional memory device 10 may be configured to maintain security based on the stability of a secret key that may use a code algorithm. The controller 12 of the semiconductor device 10 may encrypt data using the code algorithm, store the encrypted data in the NAND flash memory 13, and then read and decode the encrypted data from the NAND flash memory 14.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, although the encrypted data may be transmitted through a data line, the data line may be exposed to a hacker. A hacker may probe the encrypted data that passes through the data line and then read and decrypt the encrypted data by performing a complete enumeration. In some cases, a hacker may perform a fault insertion attack through the data line 11, and thus encrypt the secret key of the semiconductor device 10. Consequently, although the conventional semiconductor device 10 may communicate the encrypted data through a data line, the encrypted data may be vulnerable to a complete enumeration attack and a fault insertion attack.